Electrostatic precipators in general are not new, nor is the principle for clarifying air by the use of electrostatic precipitators.
Such prior precipitators or air purifiers have, however, in the past, been fairly large, expensive, and cumbersome, not portable, and usually constructed for permanent installation in a built-in air conduit. This rendered the device relatively limited in its operation or required the purchase of multiple units for use in different areas of the air ducts.